Random-ness Sins/Super Smash Bros. Melee
Super Smash Bros. Melee. Released in 2001. A key point of my childhood. Sins * That intro is pretty epic, good for its time, and deserves at least three sins removed. Hell yeah! We're starting this off with a negative number of sins! (gnid gnid gnid) * Despite that, however, in the intro, if you look closely in one scene, when Zelda is in the temple, YOU CAN SEE A PLATFORM THAT ISN'T IN THE FINAL GAME! Whoops! (ding) * Kirby is a lot weaker in this game than he is in the 64 game. (ding) * The Classic Mode in Melee is shorter than the 1P Mode in the 64 game. (ding) * The Team Matches are fun... but in Very Easy and Easy, you can literally just stand in those matches, because your ally does all the work! (ding) * Grab the Trophy is boring. I usually just kill myself once I reach it, since you can skip it. (ding) * Ganondorf never appears as a rival in Classic Mode... for whatever reason. (ding) * Zelda never appears as an ally in Classic Mode... for whatever reason. (ding) * Mr. Game and Watch only appears as a rival in Classic Mlde during the Multi-Man battles... for whatever reason. (ding) * Roy never appears at all... for whatever reason. (ding) * Speaking of Multi-Man battles... they are easy as s**t! (ding) * Ahhh... Race to the Finish. THIS... is super fun and entertaining! (gnid) * But why wasn't this in Stadium Mode? (ding) * The Master Hand fight is alright in easier difficulties, but he is so boring in harder difficulties. He takes FOREVER to die. (ding) * As a reward for beating Normal or higher in under a certain time, Crazy Hand appears once Master Hand has gone down to half his health. So, yeah, if you do good on a hard difficulty, you get given a reward, which is a harder final boss. (ding) * The Adventure Mode is alright, but gets repetitive if you play it over and over again. (ding) * The music in this game is awesome! I need to remove a sin for the music! (gnid) * The Multi-Man Melee mode is kinda boring. I'm just killing a bunch of purple Captain Falcons and Zeldas. (ding) * Especially the Cruel Melee. I never killed a single guy on there without major luck or Jigglypuff's Rest move. (ding) * That Sonic and Tails Rumour. If only it was true. (ding) * The Single Button Melee is pointless. (ding) * The Stamina Melee has no results screen. (ding) * Camera Melee is... eh. Only good with human players, because CPUs will just ruin the picture. (ding) * The Slo-Mo Melee is just a time killer, a boring one. (ding) * Break the Targets is cool, but sometimes confusing and tricky. (ding) * In fact, why does the timer continue when I have it paused? (ding) * Home Run Contest is only fun when you have good techniques. (ding) * The Ice Climbers don't clap when you win, instead they just cry. (ding) * Jigglypuff, meanehile, just turns her head back and forth. (ding) * Mewtwo is a sore loser, just like the kids who play as him. (ding) * The Tournament Mode is awesome! Especially CPU tournaments! Trust me, funny stuff happen in those. (gnid gnid) * Marth and Roy do not have a home stage at all in this game, since... for whatever reason... the Fire Emblem stage was never used. (ding) * It also crashes on all known attempts to hack into it. (ding) * Speaking of hacks, let's talk about the Debug Menu... which is awesome! (gnid) * The Event Matches are pretty interesting in this game, I just wish none of them were annoying and frustrating. (ding) * That Bounty Hunter mission. Captain Falcon always gets in the f**king way! (ding) * I don't get why they made Pichu an unlockable character. He is, like, the worst character in the game. (ding) * All Star Mode is unlocked once you unlock all the characters. You basically fight all the players with a few recovery items. AND USE THOSE WISELY, BECAUSE YOUR DAMAGE CARRIES OVER TO THE NEXT ROUND. (ding) * You also only have one life. (ding) * Continuing in this mode is also more expensive than it is in other modes. (ding) * Also... the Continue screen in this game creeps the s**t out of me to this day! Especially when getting a Game Over! Oh god, just thinking about it makes me want to add 50... no, 100 sins. (ding x100) * Unlocking characters in this game is a much bigger pain here than it is in other games. (ding) * Sin Counter: 128 * Sentence: The announcer